Legacies: The Second Generation
by The Lovely Psyche
Summary: 35 years ago, the Massie Block's Pretty Committee ruled the social scene of BOCD and Westchester – but that was then. Now, the spotlight focuses on the beautiful, rich and privileged socialites of Cambridge Academy, meet the daughters of the PC.
1. Meet the Elites

**Hello everyone! Just a short note, this is a story about the kids of Massie and the PC, as well as other Clique characters. Everyone is completely from the second generation like Massie's daughter, Alicia's daughter and whatnot. No, they don't go to BOCD, unlike the original PC and now they're in high school. Another difference. They've gone to a boarding school in Hazleton, Virgina - Cambridge Academy. Let's meet the girls shall we?

* * *

**

**Welcome to Cambridge Academy, the school of rich, privileged and beautiful teenagers of the country. Located at the very outskirts of Hazleton, Virginia – this academy is home to the children of Hollywood stars, weathy CEOS, Parisian models, and the richest, glamorous and important figures in society. Meet the elites.**

-**The Queen Bee** -

After knocking her ex-best friend right off her throne as well as stealing her boyfriend, **Marissa Shannon Hotz**, has ruled East Coast Academy for the duration of her freshman year. With her charming smile, alluring dark eyes, this dark haired beauty ruled East Coast Academy and had the entire world at the snap of her well-manicured fingers. Being the daughter of supermodel Alicia Rivera and the charming Joshua Hotz, she's inherited her mother's beauty and her father's charm. She's got the perfect life with an obedient clique of minions and the hottie boyfriend to complete it all. She's 100% ready to take on another year at boarding school at East Coast Academy but when the arrival of her ex-best friend at the academy shatters Marissa's perfect world, she's got to fight hard to keep her status as the Queen Bee. But Natalie's definitely fighting hard and on top of it all, her own boyfriend seems to be slowly slipping out of her grasp. Marissa's got to keep her boyfriend close to herself, or she might find herself dumped and flying solo.

-**The Has Been/Will Be** -

She was in; then she was out. Kicked right off her throne as queen and losing her boyfriend to a girl who thought was her best friend, **Natalie May Harrington** had gone through her most devastating experience in the beginning of her freshman year. She fled to California for the rest of the year, but now… she's back and better than ever. With her shining chestnut curls, sparkling amber eyes and newly improved tan, she's hot, gorgeous and ready to fight back for her rightful place as queen. She's the only daughter of the infamous Massie Block and Derrick Harrington and with her mother's determination and ambition, she's got the all the required qualities of an alpha. But what about friends? Sure, she became the adored alpha of California, but here? All her ex-besties are now Marissa's minions. So how will she hide that fact that she's got no friends? And she definitely does NAWT want to seem desperate. Is she ready to face the students of East Coast Academy while handling the pressure of being the new girl?

-**The Free-Spirited Party Girl**-

With her buttery blond tresses, Tiffany-box blue eyes and a size 0 dancer body that sets the entire school talking, **Psyche Venus Brazille **is the girl that every girl wants to be and the girl that every guy wants. She's got a flawless heart-shaped face and the "sweet" smile that no one can resist. She's the definition of beauty, named right after the stunning Greek beauty who ensnared Eros himself. Being the daughter of the ultimate Alpha Dancer, THE Skye Hamilton and one of the Billionaire Brazille Boys, Taz Brazille, she's got the best of both worlds. She's known for hosting the coolest, hottest, and wildest parties and seems to have a certain talent for being the center of attention. No matter when and where, the spotlight's always focused on Psyche. She's a serial dater just like her father without being labeled a slut, jumping from one boy's lips to another, not to mention she's the daughter of the alpha and founder of the original DSL Daters. But when the Queen Bee's boyfriend seems to show an interest in Psyche, she's got to somehow convince Marissa that she is so NAWT trying to steal her boyfriend before Marissa tosses her right out of the academy in last year's Manolos.

-**The Obedient Follower**-

When her Natalie ruled the school, she was just an insignificant minion. But when Marissa knocked Natalie right off the throne and across the country, **Carmen Rose Fisher** was upgraded to the new Queen Bee's third in command. She's naïve, innocent, and sometimes a little _too_ sweet for her own good. She's the eldest daughter of Claire Lyons and Cameron Fisher, with her mother's straight blond hair and bright green eyes inherited from her father. Being the twin sister of her the Queen Bee's boyfriend isn't always easy, especially not when walking straight into a heated make-out session. She's not stunning and glamorous like her friends but she's also not an LBR. However, when Natalie arrives back at East Coast, she flips Carmen's world upside down, questioning Carmen's own loyalty and catching the eye of a boy who Carmen had secretly crushed on since last year. Torn between Natalie and Marissa, Carmen's got to choose and decided which girl she's bound to follow.

-**The Snobby Diva**-

Straight from the runways of Paris, **Dominique Nicole Hurley **is sophisticated, glamorous, gorgeous and 100% bitch. With her slim figure, glossy auburn ringlets and flashing brown eyes, she's the girl you'd see strutting down the halls of Cambridge with a permanent sneer on her flawless face. She rivals Psyche's looks and ranks as the second hottest girl at Cambridge, second only to Psyche. With her mother, Dylan Marvil, running a modeling agency and her father, Kemp Hurley, as an A-list movie director who's usually in California, Dominique is set for stardom. She's stuck-up, conceited, malicious and looks down on all the girls who aren't in Marissa's inner circle. She was the first to ditch Natalie when Marissa took over, but now she's secretly planning to overthrow Marissa herself. So what happens when Natalie glides right back into Cambridge Academy? That's a move Dominique was NAWT expecting. Her plan to simply knock Marissa off the throne the same way Marissa knocked Natalie off soon turned into an entire jumbled up mess. Natalie or Marissa? Or will she attempt to take down _both_ of them to secure her own spot as the Queen Bee?

-**The Devious Instigator**-

She floats around the school with her long tawny curls, wicked hazel eyes and knowing smile. **Lily Chloe Abeley** is the girl who's always got the dirt on everyone and has the power to ruin your reputation with a snap of her French-manicured fingers. She's the girl who knows everyone and everything. She knows every detail about a new girl before she actually arrives. She's the girl who'd hookup with your boyfriend of three years and rub it your face after laughing it off with her , manipulative, devious are all words that fit Lily perfectly. She's the daughter of the sought-after Chris Abeley and the his beautiful high-school sweetheart Fawn. She might be known as a slut, but she's got her parents' name and money to protect her status. Being a B-Lister sure isn't fun but she's ready to do everything in her power to rise to the top and get her spot as one of the elites. So when Natalie sweeps in and throws everything out of balance, Lily's got the perfect chance to rise to the top among all the chaos. Now all she needs is an alpha to follow – and who's NAWT Marissa _or_ Natalie.

-**The Image of Perfection**-

She's smart, athletic, cool _and_ popular. What's not to love? **Ashley Brianna Solomon** is one of East Coast Academy's elite with her dirty blond hair, navy blue eyes and toned body. She's friends with Cambridge's elite and has the perfect boyfriend to complete her picture-perfect life. She's adored and admired by all, one of the Queen Bee's besties and above all, perfect. Under all that though, you'll soon find out that Miss Ashley's life isn't really that perfect. Her relationship with her boyfriend is pretty rocky... who knows if a breakup is in the distance? She's hiding something, something _big._ So when Lily Abeley, the ex-girlfriend of Ashley's boyfriend, promises to get revenge on Ashley for stealing her boyfriend, Ashley can't help but be terrified at the thought of Lily spilling her deepest secrets in front of the entire school. After all, Lily wasn't the gossip girl of the school for nothing. And ruining reputations were Lily's specialty. Ashley's got to keep her fingers-crossed, lips sealed and hope that Lily won't uncover her secret and spill it in front of everyone.

**Cambridge Academy, where liars flourish, backstabbers plot, alphas shine and drama dominates. The sophomore year of the elites is ready to being.**

* * *

**And if anyone has ideas for plot twists, characters or anything, PM me! Reviews are extremely welcome and the first chapter should be up soon... :D I won't lie, reviews = faster updates**

**Love, Tracy**


	2. It's Good to be Back

**Chapter 1 anyone? Hope whoever reviewed the first chapter is still with me here :)

* * *

**

**IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK**

A gleaming black limo pulled up in front of an intricately wrought black iron gate. Besides it, drivers slid out from the doors of their Mercedes, Bentleys, or Bugattis and began lifting out massive Louis Vuitton suitcases. Girls dressed from head to toe in designer-wear slid gracefully out of their rides, slipping up the enormous Gucci shades and tossing their perfect blowouts in the wind. Boys in the traditional prep boy attire with unbuttoned collars and rumpled hair swaggered arrogantly up the gravel path through the green expanse of the front lawn and into the academy. Professors in clean crisp suits strode through the faculty lot and into the classrooms. The golden rays of the autumn afternoon streamed through the trees and illuminated the ivy-covered brick buildings of the academy. Imposing, prestigious and intimidating, Cambridge Academy stood majestically on the edge of Hazleton, Virginia.

Marissa Hotz took in the entire scene as she gazed out the tinted windows of her limo. She took a sip from her Evian as she reclined gracefully in the smooth leather seats as her driver, Brian lifted her suitcases out. The warm feeling of being home slithered through her body as she smiled, it felt good to be back. Spending her entire summer in her grandmother's enormous mansion in Spain had first sounded glamorous and sophisticated but Marissa despised the prim and properness that her grandmother expected of her. Being back at Cambridge was like moving from the North Pole to a tropical rainforest. Entirely opposite.

_Bringgg._ Marissa's newest edition of the iPhone rang shrilly demanding her attention. **MOTHER** flashed on the screen. Grimacing, Marissa snatched up her phone from her black Givenchy purse. _What did she want now?_

Marissa's mother, the gorgeous Alicia Rivera, had barely spoken three words to Marissa during the summer. After shipping her only daughter off the Spain to live with Marissa's grandmother, Nadia, Alicia had vanished to Milan where she would be modeling a famous designer's newest fashion line. Completely ignoring her daughter for the duration of the summer. It had been always like that, her mother was always too caught up in her own glamorous, star-studded life to pay the least bit of attention to Marissa.

"Hey mom," Marissa slid a hot-pink polished fingernail across the sensitive touchscreen as she answered the phone.

"Marissa? I've got some news for you," Alicia Rivera's voice sounded through the phone, "You know that Natalie is going back to Cambridge, right?"

Marissa froze. "Marissa? Rissa? Are you still there?" Alicia's voiced sounded concerned as Marissa remained silent.

"Um, yes, I'm fine mom," Marissa scrambled to find her voice and answered in a slightly strangled tone.

_Natalie was back? _

"You said Natalie was coming…..back?" questioned Marissa, "I think I might have heard something else….."

"No, Natalie is going back to Cambridge," Alicia confirmed, "Massie's daughter, remember her? You two used to be friends before they moved to California remember?"

Marissa clenched the fist that wasn't holding her phone.

_Natalie was back? Natalie Harrington? Her ex-best friend-now-enemy?_

"Marissa, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom – just a little surprised," Marissa replied, "Hey I – "

"Ahhh-leeee-shaaaa! You have a photoshoot in ten minutes, come awn!" Jackie, her mother's manager/assistant shouted frantically.

"Gotta go, princess," Alicia rushed out, "Bye!"

The phone line went dead. Marissa barely noticed. She was still reeling in shock from the news. _Natalie. Natalie. Natalie was back. BACK. As in B-A-C-K back! _

She had thought Natalie was gone for good when she rushed out of Luke's dorm room with mascara streaked tears streaming down her Sephora covered face. Natalie wasn't supposed to be back. She was supposed to be in some California public school. Away from Marissa. When Marissa stole Luke from Natalie and publicly humiliated her in front of the entire academy, she thought that was the end of Natalie. The former Queen Bee of Cambridge Academy had been tossed off her throne by Marissa, leaving Marissa as the prettiest, coolest and most popular girl at Cambridge. Marissa and Natalie had been best friends since they met when they were five, their mothers were old friends with Natalie's mother, Massie Block, as the alpha of their clique, the legendary Pretty Committee. Alicia Rivera was the beta to Massie Block. The same way Marissa Hotz had been beta to Natalie Harrington. But that had changed in the beginning of senior year. Now, it was Dominique Hurley to Marissa Hotz. With Natalie out of the entire equation. But now, Natalie was back.

_Calm down Marissa. She's not half as good as you anyways. Don't worry. _She could practically hear her friends' whispers in her head. Sucking in a breath, she rearranged her shocked expression back into one of calm. If Natalie was back for revenge, then Marissa sure wasn't going down without a fight. Giving up her throne was not one of Marissa's options. She'd just kick Natalie right out of Cambridge again. After all, Natalie was the equivalent of an LBR now.

She opened the door and slid out carefully, making sure that a speck of dirt wouldn't harm her deep purple minidress. The expensive BCBG mini dress was cinched around her slender waist with a chunky black belt and a pair of black platforms pumps gave her an entire extra four inches of height. Gold bangle bracelets dangled on her slender wrists, clinking together and completing her perfect look of sexy, classy and 100% alpha material.

The light autumn breeze ruffled her dark waves playfully as she stepped out on the grounds of the academy. Her gold bracelets glimmered in the light and her glossy lips curved up in a her practiced oh-so-glamorous-smile.

"Marissa!" a voice called out. Marissa turned her head to see Ashley Solomon running towards her before enveloping her in a hug. The scent of Ashley's Clinique Happy in Bloom perfumed enveloped Marissa as Ashley squealed in delight.

"Heyyy," Marissa smile-greeted Ashley with sincere happiness, it had been a while since she had actually seen her best friends. She scanned Ashley's green tank top and tiny white shorts with approval as her gaze lingered on Ashley's newest pair of green and white Adidas. With her slim athletic build and her dirty blond hair pulled up in a ponytail, Ashley looked like the kind of girl you'd see on the cover of Sports Illustrated. Pretty and sporty were the main words to describe Ashley.

"So I heard that Natalie is coming back?" Ashley turned to Marissa with wide eyes as the girls walked through the campus towards the Yale Dorm. All the dorm buildings at Cambridge had been named after the top colleges in America.

"How did you know?" Marissa narrowed her eyes at Ashley while her heart pounded in slight fear, after all, Marissa had barely found out the news right as she arrived. If girls started knowing everything before Marissa, it was a sure sign that her alpha-ness was fading.

"I heard it from Psyche, who heard it from Lily," answered Ashley. A worried frown crossed her face as she mentioned Lily's name. Lily Abeley was the gossip queen of the school – manipulative, heartless and ready to spill the deepest and darkest secrets of everyone. And hated Ashley with a deep passion ever since Julian Palencio, Lily's boyfriend had dumped her for Ashley back at the end of eighth grade.

"So what are you going to do?" continued Ashley, their heels clicked on the steps of the Yale Dorm as they ascended the steps.

"Do?" Marissa glared slightly at Ashley, "You think I'm worried about Natalie?" She sneered Natalie's name in obvious disgust.

"No, I – "

"I don't need to think about what I'm going to do with Natalie," Marissa cut Ashley off in annoyance, "She's practically an LBR now, with no friends, no boyfriend, no nothing! Nada."

Marissa arrived in front of room 423 and yanked the door open in part-anger.

"Dominique! Carmen! Have you heard the gossip?" she demanded as she flung herself down on an armchair. Carmen Fisher jerked up from her perch on Marissa's bed and looked at Marissa in alarm as if she was afraid that Marissa would explode in anger. Her long straight blond hair extended almost to her waist and it swished back and forth as she jumped up from the couch. Dominique Hurley remained coolly sitting on her bed and flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder as she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Marissa.

"What? The gossip about the fact that Natalie's back?" Dominique asked. Marissa's anger flared yet again that Dominique managed to get wind of Natalie's return faster than she did and didn't seem the least bit concerned with it.

"Natalie's back?" Carmen's bright green eyes instantly flooded with guilt, fear and slight anticipation. She was the one who Marissa had the most trouble convincing to turn her back on their ex-friend. Carmen had suffered from guilt and slight weight loss when she heard about Natalie's sudden departure from Cambridge and was the one who had the most trouble running after Natalie when she fled crying from Luke and Marissa. She had doubts about Luke and Marissa getting together behind Natalie's back from the beginning but feared to voice her opinions in front of Marissa. Carmen was Luke's twin sister and having her brother date _both_ of her friends was awkward to say the least.

"Yes, dammit she's back and I. Don't. Know. What. The. Big. Deal. Is!" Marissa's dark eyes blazed with anger and fury. "So WHAT if she's back, she's an effing LBR for gawd's sake!"

"Calm down M," Dominique rolled her eyes, "Natalie's not doing anything to you, yet. And besides, you sound way to stressed and worried about this than you should be." She turned back to flipping through the glossy pages latest edition of Seventeen as she lounged on her bed. Dominique might be bitchy, rude and stuck-up but that didn't alter the fact that was the second hottest girl at Cambridge and the second most popular girl. She was Marissa's second-in-command, or beta as well as her roommate.

"Does anyone know who Natalie's roommate is?" wondered Ashley, "I'm pretty sure she's going to be in the Yale Dorm." The Yale Dorm was the female dorm of all of the richest, most popular elite girls of Cambridge Academy and the Harvard Dorm was the male equivalent of the Yale Dorm.

"Psyche," Dominique didn't look up from her magazine as she answered.

"Psyche Brazille?" Marissa whipped her head at Dominique's direction.

"What other Psyche do we know?" Dominique replied dryly, "Yes, Psyche Brazille. The blonde dance team captain,"

A flicker of worry flashed through Marissa. Psyche Brazille was one of the elites at Cambridge, and probably the only girl who could take over Marissa's spot as Queen Bee if she ever wanted to. She had been the cover of almost every dance magazine or dancewear catalog, starred in the TV show, So You Think You Can Dance and threw the wildest parties at East Coast. As the captain of the dance team, she was an ah-mazing dancer, inheriting the talent from her mother, Skye Hamilton, and had trained at the exclusive Body Alive Dance Studio in Westchester since she was old enough to walk, as well as taking lesson from the infamous dance muse, Mimi, at the mysterious Alpha Island. If Psyche sided with Marissa, well, Marissa would have definitely gained a follower who would boost her social status right back up with the elites.

"It's nawt a big deal, Marissa," Dominique huffed, with her usual who-cares attitude. "Natalie's back, you're still queen bee, end of story. Jeez."

"Exactly! So why are we all obsessing over her?" Marissa threw her hands up in frustration as she jumped off the bed and paced the room impatiently, her platforms dragging against the navy blue plush carpet.

"We're nawt," answered Dominique in annoyance, "You're just mad that everyone's talking about her and worried that she's going to steal your spot."

"Well what if Natalie tries to get revenge on us? Steal back Luke? Or do something to humiliate all of us?" Ashley voiced her worries.

Luke Fisher had been Natalie's boyfriend since eighth grade, and had cruelly hooked up with Marissa behind Natalie's back and dumped her right after Natalie discovered them making out in Luke's dorm room. He was the star quarterback of the football team and the hottest guy at Cambridge. Both of these attributes had drawn girls to him like bees to pollen.

"I agree with Marissa, Ashie dear," Dominique tossed the magazine on her nightstand, "Forget Natalie, she's not important and if you'll excuse me, I need to do something." Dominique swept out of the dorm room, slamming it close behind her.

X-X-X

Dominique Hurley exhaled sharply as she walked out of Yale 423. She could practically feel the tension lifting as she took each step away from Marissa. Lately, she felt that Marissa had been tightening her control over everything and everyone, from turning into a desperate and clingy girlfriend to Luke as well as a paranoid Queen Bee. And she was sick and tired of Marissa. The same way she had been sick and tired of Natalie last year. Both girls took over the spotlight without questions; both girls had the unquestionable alpha traits. But wasn't she good enough too? She was just as popular as Natalie and Marissa, her parents were just as famous and she was considered even hotter than Natalie and Marissa by the male population. So why couldn't _she_ be queen bee? She stalked down the stairs and out of the dorm building into the sunny afternoon. Her boots crunched on the autumn leaves as she walked through the campus, heading in no particular direction.

Breathing in the fresh outdoor air of the academy, Dominique made a new school year resolution. She was _not_ going to be Marissa's minion anymore, nor Natalie's. She was going to be her _own_ person, away from Marissa's influences, no matter if Marissa considered her a backstabber. She was sick of always being second, second best to Natalie then Marissa and second prettiest to Psyche. She was good enough, wasn't she? Just as good as Natalie and Marissa.

"Hey, Dominique!" Lily Abeley was walking across the grounds toward Dominique, with her long tawny spiral curls waving slightly in the wind and her hazel eyes shining with the prospect of a new juicy piece of gossip.

"Hello, Lily," Dominique swept her gaze over Lily, who smirked, "Anything new?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you if there was anything new?" Lily's eyes sparkled wickedly.

"Because you know I won't go and blab it to Marissa," Dominique narrowed her eyes at Lily, "Or Ashley."

"Hmm, backstabbing your friends now, Dominique? First Marissa and now Ashley too?" A triumphant grin spread over Lily's face.

"Shut up, Lily," Dominique snapped, she tossed her dark red hair over her shoulder, "It's easy. You want revenge on Ashley and I want to ditch Marissa."

"So you want to become queen bee the same way Marissa did and you want me as your new beta?" Lily asked sardonically.

"Who said I wanted to do that?" Dominique raised an eyebrow as she turned and walked away from Lily with her glossy auburn hair waving gently behind her.

X-X-X

Natalie Harrington's heels clicked on the stairs of the Yale Dorm as she ascended the steps towards her new dorm room. She had originally shared a room with a girl who she used to call her best friend, Marissa Hotz, but she had asked for a different room assignment this year. Last year at East Coast had been a nightmare for Natalie, first Luke had dumped her and she walked right in on Marissa and Luke together. California and Beverly Hills High had been a welcome relief, but she had desperately longed for the ivy-covered brick buildings of Cambridge, the wild parties and life that swirled around Cambridge.

"502, 504, 506," Natalie's amber eyes scanned the numbers on the doors as she looked for her new dorm room. Soon she paused in front of a blue door. The number 512 gleamed on the navy blue door in gold. She slid her gold room key in the slot and watched as the lights blinked green. The door swung open to reveal a standard dorm room, with a bed on each side, a door leading to a small bathroom and closets for each girl. A blond girl sat on a bed and looked up when Natalie entered the room.

"Hi," the girl said, looking at Natalie. She was extremely pretty, noticed Natalie, even than Dominique and Marissa put together. With her buttery blond curls, Tiffany-box blue eyes and full pouty lips, the girl on the bed looked she should have been strutting down a runway. A white loose sweater with a bright pink heart in the middle slouched off one shoulder, revealing a bare and tanned shoulder. A dark and frayed pair of tiny jean shorts barely covered her butt and a pair of wedge sandals with bright pink straps adorned her feet. Her blond curls with loose and fell around her shoulders giving her the air of carelessly-beautiful. Natalie immediately envied the girl's ability to wear anything and pull it off while looking like a supermodel. If Natalie had worn the same outfit as the girl, she'd probably end up looking like a homeless person.

"I'm Natalie Harrington," Natalie said, as she looked over the girl.

"So, you're the girl everyone's been talking about," the girl regarded Natalie with interest, "I'm Psyche."

Psyche scanned Natalie's entire look, from her perfectly styled chestnut curls, to her gold-embellished black BCBG tank, to her dark True Religions that hugged her legs like an extra layer of skin and down to her new Limited Edition gold Manolos.

"Psyche Brazille," she added. Here at Cambridge, your parentage was everything. First impressions were of your parents and if you didn't have glamorous or rich parents, you were basically a nobody. "Skye Hamilton and Taz Brazille were my parents." Psyche clarified.

"Skye Hamilton?" Natalie had heard of the Skye before. Not only had Skye graduated the top alpha of Alpha Academy but she had been the alpha of BOCD before her mother, handing off the key to some hangout place to her mother.

"Yeah, so you're my new roommate huh?" Psyche tilted her head.

"I guess, were you here last year? I really don't remember seeing you," Natalie racked her brain for some memory of the blonde beauty but came up with nothing.

"Oh I spent the first semester on Alpha Island with my grandmother and my dance muse, Mimi," explained Psyche.

"Cool," commented Natalie as she unzipped her suitcase began strapping a sheet over her bed. It was definitely too soon to be sucking up to some girl without establishing her own alpha status first. Psyche's bed had already been made, with cream-colored white sheets and a gold bedspread.

"So you get all sorts of cool stuff from Alpha Academy right?" asked Natalie, "I mean, don't they have all sorts of shiny clothes and high-tech stuff?"

"Yep, the new aPod, designed by my Aunt Charlie," Psyche held out something that looked like an iPhone dipped in gold glitter. Psyche swiped a baby-pink polish nail across the screen and tapping a complicate code to unlock it.

"Charlie Deery? As in the Alpha Inventor?" Natalie eyed Psyche with envy hidden in her eyes. It wasn't fair that Psyche was practically born an alpha, with an entirely alpha family and complete alpha traits while Natalie had to work her way up to the top.

"Oh yeah, she's my aunt," Psyche replied nonchalantly, "So I heard that you and Marissa aren't really besties anymore...," Psyche trailed off suggestively.

Natalie's eyebrows shot up, "Where did you hear that?"

"Gossip travels pretty fast around here, Natalie," Psyche looked at Marissa impatiently, "And I heard it from Lily, anyways."

"Lily Abeley? I remember her," Natalie frowned, "She's the girl that told everyone that Luke ditched me for Marissa."

"Yep, she knows everything," Psyche shrugged.

"And you're friends with a girl like her?" Natalie's eyes hardened. If Psyche was a backstabbing bitch like every other girl here, well, all chances of friendship would be gone faster than a free iPod up for raffle."

"Well obviously, it's good to know what goes on around here isn't it? After all, Lily knows everyone _and_ everything and it's completely stupid to not be her friend," Psyche smiled winningly.

Natalie regarded Psyche for a second, "I like the way you think," she grinned.

"I have a feeling we're going to be great friends," Psyche gave Natalie her brightest and most dazzling smile, "Can I wear those cool heels tomorrow?"

* * *

**Reviews are fantabulous. Come on, you know what to do. Comments, suggestions, criticisms are all welcome. Shout out to HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257, spongefiend and .Valor for review my previous chapter! Hugs :) **

**Question: Who's your favorite character so far? Marissa? Natalie? Dominique? Psyche? Ashley? Carmen? Lily?**

**Chapter 2. Coming soon.**

**Love, Tracy **


	3. Where the Drama Begins

**If anyone is still with me... here's chapter 2 :) We get a little more info about what _exactly_ happened with Marissa, Luke and Natalie. As well as Carmen, Dominique and Ashley. Shout outs to AlphaWriter1 (love Superstar by the way :D), quiteriveting (thank you! I tried to make it more unique) and spongefiend for reviewing! And thanks to J.A.W-osaurus, Hazellexoxo, loveyouboo and .Valor for putting this story on story alert!

* * *

**

**WHERE THE DRAMA BEGINS**

Carmen Fisher sat quietly on her bed as Marissa paced back and forth in the dorm room. So Natalie was back. And she probably hated Carmen too; after all, Carmen had assisted Marissa in humiliating Natalie and spreading rumors – along with Ashley and Dominique – that Natalie had been hooking up with the entire football team behind Luke's back. A wave of guilt washed over Carmen again. Why were things always so _complicated?_ It had originally been Marissa's idea to break Luke and Natalie up and Dominique's idea to destroy Luke's trust in Natalie while she and Ashley had merely followed along. And who knows what Marissa would have done to Carmen herself if she went and ratted Marissa out to Natalie? She stared down at her clear polished nails and resisted the urge to bite them. Her straight bangs fell stubbornly down her forehead and she twisted the edge of her light pink shirt nervously around her fingers.

"Where the _hell_ is Dominique?" demanded Marissa.

"She went to talk to someone, I think," replied Ashley who bit down on her bottom lip.

Carmen sighed and glanced out the window. A few boys swaggered by, laughing at some joke the guy in the center had said. Looking closely, she recognized Luke Fisher, Julian Palencio, Jeremy Randall and Patrick Lawrence, a boy she had harbored a secret crush on ever since the beginning of freshman year. He was laughing at something Jeremy had said, she found herself eyeing his messy brown hair, mischievous brown eyes and lazy grin.

She was abruptly pulled from her daydream from Dominique sweeping back into the room.

"Where were you?" Marissa demanded, glaring at Dominique.

"I had something to do," Dominique replied coolly, "And no, I didn't go talk to Natalie if you're going to ask that."

"So what did you do?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing important," Dominique brushed off Ashley's question. It wouldn't be nice to mention that she had chatted with Lily, a girl who hated Ashley's guts.

"Come on girls," Marissa declared, "We're going to have a short chat with Natalie herself."

Marissa swiped some Nars Stolen Kisses lipgloss across her lips, flipped her hair and walked towards the door, tapping her foot impatiently for Ashley, Carmen and Dominique to catch up.

"Wait, we're…talking to Natalie?" Ashley looked confused.

"Yes," Marissa strode purposefully down the stairs, "It's time to show her who's queen around here."

X-X-X

"So, how has Marissa been running everything?" Natalie looked into Psyche's turquoise eyes, she strapped the final purple pillowcase over her pillow and tossed it on her bed. Her bed was freshly made with purple and gold pillows and a purple bedspread. Purple was the color of royalty, her mother, Massie Block, had told her and it was Natalie's favorite color.

"I'm not really sure, I mean I don't exactly hang out with her much, unlike her posse who are Carmen, Ashley and Dominique." Psyche gathered her blonde curls up in a messy bun and wrapped a hair elastic around it. A few stray curls fell from the bun and she tossed her bangs to the side. "And I've got a dance team meeting to run, want to come?"

"To a dance team practice?" Natalie looked at Psyche as if she lost her mind, "I don't dance, Psyche."

"I know, but you can meet them, they're not exactly Marissa popular or Dominique material… but they're fun." Psyche shrugged, "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"You have dance team practice on the first day before school?" Natalie eyed Psyche dubiously.

"Nope, we go over a combo for the tryouts and decide how many new members we need," Psyche grabbed a pair of black dance shorts, kicked off her jean shorts and shoved her legs into the black dance shorts and slid on a pair of bright pink legwarmers. She kicked off her pink wedges and slid her feet into a pair of black Prada flipflops. She pushed up the sleeves of her white off shoulder shirt and jumped off the bed and towards the door.

"Where did you get those legwarmers?" Natalie looked at Psyche incredulously, "Walmart?"

"No, Target," Psyche looked at Natalie like she was crazy, "I won't be caught dead in Walmart, besides, not every girl is a spoiled brat wanting to spend $300 for a pair of legwarmers at some place like Juicy Couture."

"Target, huh?" Natalie looked at Psyche, well this girl was certainly different.

"Mhm, so you coming?" Psyche waltzed out the door without a backward glance at Natalie.

Natalie stared at Psyche's retreating figure incredulously. This was the first thing someone had skipped off without a care in the world for Natalie. Usually they would be the ones watching her dramatic exit or entrance that she had practiced a dozen times and even if they were the type like Marissa who backstabbed her in the end, they still had a wary disposition for Natalie. Psyche acted like she didn't give a crap about what others thought about her. After all, every single girl Natalie knew would never be caught dead in Target, or wearing anything that looked remotely as if came from anywhere like it either. And unlike the other girls, Psyche seemed…. _fun._

Shaking her head, she slid off the bed gracefully and speed-walked after Psyche. No matter how much she admired Psyche, there was no _way_ Natalie Harrington would be caught dead running to catch up with _anyone_.

X-X-X

"So you actually came," Psyche laughed, her golden hair shining sunnily in the light as she skipped lightheartedly through the grounds.

"Where do you practice anyways? I mean, I never knew Cambridge had a dance team," Natalie asked.

"Oh, I started it actually," Psyche explained, "I had dance as one of my classes and some girls wanted me to help them so I basically started a dance team to work on combos and dances with them."

Natalie was impressed. They walked through the grounds and Psyche stopped in front of a building. The words, PSYCHE STUDIO, stood proudly over the glass double doors in metal font.

"Wait a second," Natalie stared at the building, "This studio wasn't here when I was still here,"

"Yeah, my grandmother donated a _huge_ amount of money to the school just to let me have my own dance studio here," Psyche explained, "The academy even named the new arts center after here, look over there," She waved towards an enormous dome-shaped building with SHIRA BRAZILLE CENTER over the entrance.

Natalie stared at the two new buildings.

"C'mon Nat," Psyche skipped up the steps to the Psyche Studio and paused at the top step waiting for Natalie.

"Hey, Natalie!" an unpleasantly familiar voice called from behind Natalie.

Natalie turned to see Marissa Hotz walking towards her, with a sneer on her glossy lips and Ashley Solomon on her left, Dominique Hurley on her right and Carmen Fisher on the other side of Ashley. Natalie's heart clenched as she looked at Carmen, Ashley and Dominique. She could still feel the sting of betrayal when she found out from Lily that it was Carmen, Ashley and Dominique who had spread the rumors about her being a slut and hooking up with the entire football team. And it only took a little pushing from Marissa to convince Luke to dump Natalie on her butt. Even though it was Dominique and Marissa who had orchestrated the entire thing, she was still upset and devastated that Carmen and Ashley had followed along. Had they _really _hated her that much?

Natalie swallowed back the tears that threatened to resurface and arranged her face into a coolly bored mask as Marissa approached her.

"Oh look girls, it's the slut," Marissa sneered in Natalie's face as she stopped right in front of Natalie.

"You're the slut yourself, Marissa," Natalie replied quietly, "Didn't you hookup with David and James just to get invited to their summer party?" David and James were two seniors who threw an annual end-of-the-school-year bash at one of the clubs in Hazleton. Marissa had bragged about the invite for weeks while Natalie had kept her mouth shut, after all, Marissa had still been her friend back then.

Marissa's lips formed a shocked O. _When did Natalie find out about that?_

"At least it wasn't the entire football team," Dominique jumped in to save Marissa's moment of stunned disbelief.

Natalie's eyes narrowed in rage, "You _know_ I didn't do that," she hissed as she took a step forward, glaring at Dominique.

"Of course, you didn't," Marissa mocked Natalie, "You'd never admit it anyways."

Natalie opened her mouth but was rudely cut off.

"Yeah Natalie, besides you know that Marissa didn't even steal Luke from you, you cheated on him remember? Anyways, Marissa is so much prettier and cooler than _you_ are." Ashley tossed her bangs out of her face and smoothed down her white shorts, establishing her spot as Marissa's new third-in-command, right behind Dominique.

Natalie stood stunned as Ashley dissed her right in front of her face. Last time she checked, Ashley was practically a nobody until Natalie took her in and gave her a complete, glamorous makeover – turning her into one of the prettiest girls at Cambridge. And now, Ashley had completely turned against her.

"Oh shut up, Ashley," Psyche jumped to Natalie's defense, she had left the studio and stood next to Natalie, glaring right at Ashley. "You're just a wannabe who's trying super hard to be as good as Marissa, who's just Queen of wannabes herself." Psyche threw Marissa a contemptuous glare.

Marissa glared furiously at Natalie who glared right back. Psyche gave Ashley her best death glare while Ashley glowered at Psyche. Dominique sneered at Natalie while Carmen stood there silently looking down at the grass, wishing that the ground would open and swallow her up.

"Come on girls," Marissa threw Natalie a final glare before turning on her heel and stalking off. Ashley immediately followed behind.

"You're not so special anymore, Natalie," Dominique tossed a last insult at Natalie before turning and walking off with Marissa and Ashley.

Carmen stood frozen to the ground and looked from Natalie to Marissa. She coughed awkwardly and rushed after Marissa leaving Natalie standing behind.

"I hope you didn't expect a warm and friendly welcome-back," Psyche commented as Marissa, Dominique, Ashley and Carmen walked away.

"I knew Marissa and Dominique were jealous," Natalie confessed, "But I still can't believe that Carmen and Ashley would have done all that to me."

"Well, Ashley is a bitch anyways," Psyche yanked her elastic of her bun and shook her head as her golden curls tumbled down around her face.

"What do you have against Ashley, anyways?" Natalie wondered.

"Oh, I had a crush on her boyfriend and she's just jealous that I'm prettier than her," Psyche shrugged nonchalantly.

"You had a – what?" Natalie looked confused. "Wait, Ashley has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Julian Palencio," Psyche answered, "You know him?"

"Julian Palencio….." Natalie ran through her knowledge of Cambridge boys, "Oh! He's the guy that used to be Lily's boyfriend and dumped her for Ashley, right?"

"Mhm," Psyche nodded.

Natalie looked at Psyche with slight confusion. Julian Palencio was the bad boy of Cambridge, the boy who always wore a leather jacket and dark jeans. The boy who was always sent to the Dean for attitude toward the teacher. The boy who had the longest detention record in Cambridge history. Why a girl like Psyche would go after a guy like that confused Natalie.

"And you….like him?" Natalie asked.

"Um, yeah," Psyche looked a little embarrassed. "He's like the complete opposite of me, isn't he?" She laughed softly. Where Psyche was light and sunshine with sparkling turquoise eyes and sunny golden curls, Julian was darkness and mystery with dark hair and had the entire "dark and dangerous" air around him.

"So, you're the girl that goes after the bad boys, huh?" Natalie grinned at Psyche.

"Shut up!" Psyche wacked Natalie's arm playfully and dashed up the steps of the PSYCHE STUDIO.

"Come on!" Psyche skipped through the glass double doors of the studio with Natalie following behind.

Natalie couldn't help but think that things were a lot easier without the pressure of always having to watch her back with bitchy girls who always strove to be the meanest, coolest and hottest girl at Cambridge. Always fighting her way to the top had taken up a lot of time and effort last year. But now with Psyche, it was simply about having fun and screwing whatever Marissa thought about them. Psyche was cool, beautiful, fun and popular without stepping on others and clawing her way to the top like Marissa and Dominique. And that was the way Natalie had been before she arrived at Cambridge, where Marissa and Dominique had pushed her to take over the previous queen bee and establishing themselves as the new It Girls. But not anymore, Natalie was not going to be sucked into the petty dramas of the girls like Marissa and Dominique, she'd rather hang with Psyche and her dance team, even if they were B-listers.

She dashed up the steps of the dance studio and sidled through the door before the swung shut. This year was going to be different, Natalie vowed. No longer would she obsess over alpha statuses or popularity power fights. She'd simply forget it all and do things the way she always like to do, before the pressure and influences of popularity had changed her in the beginning of freshman year at Cambridge.

X-X-X

Ashley Solomon walked besides Marissa and Carmen as they walked in formation across the grounds of Cambridge.

_Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz. Two new messages. _

She flipped open her Sidekick and scrolled through a message.

_Hey Ash, meet me by the art center. I need to talk to you. _

It was from her boyfriend, Julian.

_Hey gorgeous! Guess what? Dad finally let me come, can't wait to see your beautiful face in person. Xoxo. _

Ashley swallowed back the panic that threaten to rise. One message was from her current boyfriend who wanted to talk_. _Another was from a sweet, hot guy she had met and hooked up with during her summer in Hawaii. A guy who she lost her virginity to during one magical night on the beach. She had thought that would be the last she ever saw of him when they exchanged numbers on Ashley's last day in Hawaii. But now, the boy in question, Mark Dayton, would be coming to Cambridge.

_What about Julian?_ A voice whispered from the back of her mind. Would she really just dump her boyfriend just for a guy she had barely met during the summer?

"What's up?" Dominique asked, trying to get a look at Ashley's phone.

"You look really pale," Carmen looked at Ashley in concern.

"What is it?" demanded Marissa.

"It's nothing," Ashley replied hastily, tucking her phone back in her pocket.

What was she going to do? Two guys. It was like she was trapped in the middle of some bad sitcom. Either she tell Mark to back off or dump Julian. But Julian was the guy she had fell hard for last year, and had endured Lily's rage when Julian had dumped Lily. But there was also the undeniable attraction she had for Mark. He had made her entire summer an unforgettable whirlwind of fun and love. His kisses made her feel like singing those cheesy Taylor Swift songs about fairytale love and whatnot and he made her forget the drama and complications of Cambridge. Which one? Julian? Mark? Julian appealed to her adventurous side, the side that had been attracted to his reckless and wild sense of adventure. The town rebel to her proverbial good girl. However, Mark had appealed to her romantic, sensitive side. The prince to her princess. Choosing between them was impossible. Her dirty blonde bangs flopped back in her eyes and she shoved them to the side in irritation.

"So what are we going to do about Natalie?" Dominique asked. "She has Psyche on her side now."

"I have no idea," Marissa exhaled sharply in frustration. "We could try and kick her out again, I guess."

Carmen looked determinedly away.

"What about Psyche?" asked Dominique, "I think she's obviously out now."

"Psyche Brazille?" Ashley shook her head. "That's almost impossible, she's _Psyche_."

"Yeah, but she's friends with a complete LBR now," Dominique flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Did you see Natalie's face when you dissed her, Ashley?"

Marissa and Dominique laughed while Ashley forced a slight laugh. Carmen just stared at the ground.

Ashley felt a feeling of guilt flicker through her. She had certainly felt guilt when she simply dissed Natalie right in front of her face. After all, Natalie had been her friend. But Natalie wouldn't help her popularity now, Marissa was queen, and if Ashley wanted to be somebody at Cambridge, following Marissa was the most obvious choice. She had longed to be cool, pretty and sophisticated ever since she heard about her mother's years at BOCD and friendship with the Pretty Committee. She also knew that no matter how hard she tried, Ashley wasn't meant to be an alpha. So, the second choice was to follow.

* * *

-**CAMBRIDGE IM-**

**JulianPalencio**: Dude, have you heard? N is back and hotter than ever.

**LukeFisher**: Yeah, C told me already.

**JulianPalencio**: What do you think are the chances of a catfight?

**LukeFisher**: Shut up, J.

**JulianPalencio**: Dude, you go two chicks fighting over you. That's like heaven. N AND M!

**LukeFisher**: What about L and A then?

**JulianPalencio**: L was a snoopy freakco, man. And A is just…

**LukeFisher**: What exactly IS up with you and A?

_JulianPalencio has signed off.

* * *

_

-**CAMBRIDGE IM-**

**LilyAbeley**: So I heard you and N are roomies huh?

**PsycheBrazille**: L, you already knew that. What do you really want?

**LilyAbeley**: Someone's in a bad mood, girl. What's up with the fight between you and A?

**PsycheBrazille**: I didn't fight with A, where did you hear that?

**LilyAbeley**: Apparently she hates you because she thinks you're trying to steal J from her…..

**PsycheBrazille**: What?

**LilyAbeley**: So it's true?

**PsycheBrazille**: NO! Where the HELL did you hear that?

**LilyAbeley**: I never said you tried to steal J from her… just that it's what she thinks.

**PsycheBrazille**: Oh. I thought you hated her?

**LilyAbeley**: Duh, but I'm over J. That new Hawaii guy is looking pretty hot….

**PsycheBrazille**: Heard he hooked up with A during the summer.

**LilyAbeley**: Oh really? How do you know?

**PsycheBrazille**: Thought a true gossip girl never revealed her sources?

**LilyAbeley**: Damn, A is always stealing my guys huh?

**PsycheBrazille**: Why don't you do something about it then?

* * *

-**CAMBRIDGE IM-**

**CarmenFisher**: What's going on with you and M?

**LukeFisher**: Yo sis!

**CarmenFisher**: What is going on with you, M and N?

**LukeFisher**: Straight to the point huh? Shouldn't you know already anyways?

**CarmenFisher**: What I know is that M almost jumped N and P today and A is acting funny and so is D.

**LukeFisher**: Girl drama. Why are you talking to me about this?

**CarmenFisher**: Because I want to know if you want N back.

**LukeFisher**: N cheated on me with the whole freaking team remember? Why would I want her?

**CarmenFisher**: Oh.

_CarmenFisher has signed off.

* * *

_

******Reviews are fantabulous. Come on, you know what to do. Comments, suggestions, criticisms are all welcome. Reviews = Faster updates. I won't lie. And introducing my new beta! Little Miss Dancerina! Love that girl :)**

**Question: Which guy do you think Ashley is going to choose?**

******Love, Tracy

* * *

**


End file.
